Another Typical Chatroom
by TheYokaiOtaku
Summary: Title says it all! Rated T because I'm paranoid . .


**Yaaaaay~! My first Vocaloid story :DDDD Well, I saw a lot of chatrooms so I thought even I'll make one =w=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_EggplantLord01 joins the room._

EggplantLord01: Hey, anyone there? :DDDD

ILoveTunaXD: Hi :)

EggplantLord01: Heya, pretty lady *wiggles eyebrows* I guess it's just the two of us =w=

_XxBananaFreakxX joins the room._

XxBananaFreakxX: Hey guys.

EggplantLord01: DAMN IT, LEN! WHAT DID YOU RUIN OUR MOMENT!?

XxBananaFreakxX: Wat O.O

ILoveTunaXD: We... didn't even have a moment ._.

EggplantLord01: We did... y'know... our ALONE time.

XxBananaFreakxX: lol, I feel sorry for Luka XDDD

ILoveTunaXD: I feel sorry for myself too, Len :|

EggplantLord01: :((((

XxBananaFreakxX: :DDDD

_ORANGEROADROLLER joins the room._

ORANGEROADROLLER: Hey, Len-Len!

XxBananaFreakxX: Oh, hey, Rin ^w^ And how many times have I told you don't call me Len-Len? ;w;

ORANGEROADROLLER: Uh... was that a rhetorical question or should I really answer it? ._."

ILoveTunaXD: ...

EggplantLord01: *facepalm*

ORANGEROADROLLER: WHAAAAAAT?! ;A;

_LeeksLover-chan joins the room._

LeeksLover-chan: Hey guys ^^ What's up? :)

ORANGEROADROLLER: MIKUUUUU~

XxBananaFreakxX: Damn it, Rin! Stop using capitals! :3

EggplantLord01: That's right, people. Keep on logging in and ruin me and Luka's alone moment.

_AnotherGrammarNazi joins the room._

AnotherGrammarNazi: *Luka and I's

_AnotherGrammarNazi leaves the room._

XxBananaFreakxX: Uh... who was that? :|

LeeksLover-chan: Uh... Lu-chan... um... alone moment?

ILoveTunaXD: Don't ask ._. Even I'm not sure...

LeeksLover-chan: ...

EggplantLord01: That's right, babe. Talk about me.

_LeeksLover-kun! joins the room._

LeeksLover-kun!: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, KAMUI!

EggplantLord01: I was talking about Luka...

LeeksLover-kun!: Oh... okay... cool...

LeeksLover-chan: Brother! :DDDD

LeeksLover-kun!: Sis! :DDDD Sorry, I gotta go! Catch you guys later! 83

XxBananaFreakxX: Mikuo! Oh... bye ._.

_LeeksLover-kun! leaves the room._

ILoveTunaXD: Rin's been awfully quiet...

ORANGEROADROLLER: Hey, guys! Sorry, I went to buy some oranges! -w-

XxBananaFreakxX: But I didn't hear the door open...

ORANGEROADROLLER: Going through the door is too mainstream, bro! I left through the window! X3

LeeksLover-chan: Oh my...

XxBananaFreakxX: OH MY GLOB! DID YOU GET HURT!?

EggplantLord01: With her reflexes and energy, I highly doubt it.

XxBananaFreakxX: I guess XDDD

ORANGEROADROLLER: That's right, peeps! Praise me!

EggplantLord01: It wasn't exactly a compliment...

ORANGEROADROLLER: Oh...

_BlueIcecreamCone joins the room._

BlueIcecreamCone: Hey, dudes and dudettes 83

LeeksLover-chan: Kai-kun~!

ILoveTunaXD: Guys, don't flirt over the internet ._.

EggplantLord01: Since they're flirting why don't we flirt too, Luka? =/w/=

ILoveTunaXD: Um... how about no?

EggplantLord01: How about I come to your house and we cuddle each other while watching a chick flick?

ILoveTunaXD: OH HELL NO!

EggplantLord01: Maybe some other day then :c

BlueIcecreamCone: Why a chick flick? ._.

ORANGEROADROLLER: Some questions are better not to be answered, Kaito-nii.

XxBananaFreakxX: True, true.

LeeksLover-chan: Aren't we missing someone?

_WineRulez joins the room._

WineRulez: YO, BRATS!

ILoveTunaXD: Speaking of the devil...

XxBananaFreakxX: Damn it! Sorry, guys I gotta go! See ya later!

ORANGEROADROLLER: Sorry, peeps I gotta go! Catch ya later~!

_XxBananaFreakxX leaves the room._

_ORANGEROADROLLER leaves the room._

WineRulez: Wow... They really are twins...

EggplantLord01: Yep...

ILoveTunaXD: Shoot! Even I have to go! I have a date!

EggplantLord01: A DATE!? WITH WHO?!

_ILoveTunaXD leaves the room._

EggplantLord01: Damn it, guys! I gotta go too!

LeeksLover-chan: Your not going to stalk Luka and see who she's dating and then break them up, are you?

EggplantLord01: No... I was going to eat but thanks for the plan, Miku! :)))

_EggplantLord01 leaves the room._

WineRulez: Sorry, brats but I even I have to go! I'm kinda sleepy...

BlueIcecreamCone: Oh... bye...

_WineRulez leave the room._

BlueIcecreamCone: I guess it's just you and me, Miku c:

LeeksLover-chan: Eh... sorry, Kaito but I need to go shopping for leeks with Mikuo ^^"

BlueIcecreamCone: Oh... Bye then :c

LeeksLover-chan: Bye ^^

_LeeksLover-chan leaves the room._

BlueIcecreamCone: Forever alone... I guess even I'll leave ._.

_BlueIcecreamCone leaves the room._

* * *

**Yaaaay~ Finally :DDD Please review and tell me what you think X3**


End file.
